sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shallow Valley
'Shallow Valley '''is a fictional village in Adabat 10,000 years from Sonic Overload, and the former hometown of Ominous, formerly named ''Grey the Panther, and his family. It is one of the worst places to live on the planet due to the amount of corruption, betrayal, crime, hopelessness, pollution, poverty, and despair. There were a very little amount of plant and animal life in the area, and even the ones that are there, are slowly withering away, trying to escape the village, or are killed before they can get away. This is one of the main reasons why both Ominous and his parents are the way they are. Before it was the way it was, it was once a normal village full of decent people and ecology before Ominous was born. But after the former leader died of an unknown cause and a financial crisis happened, the entire village was put into anarchy and very few order was given, turning it into the dark, bleak, and corrupted place it is now. Ecology Shallow Valley has a very low standard of living. Plant and animal life were scarce and even when there were plant and animal life, the plants were withered, dry and filled with moss and the number of animals left either run away from the dry ecosystem or were killed before they could escape due to either the air or the people in the area. There was very few good food in the area. The rest range from decent to horribly made and tasted. The Climate The air in Shallow Valley was very dry and polluted. The sky was mostly full of dark, black clouds with very few light shining into the village. History Before Corruption Before Shallow Valley was the way it is, it was once a decent and livable place to live. People were very busy and had to work hard in order to survive. While there were bullies and criminals here and there, they were usually punished for their crimes and misdeeds. The sky was mostly clear and the atmosphere and air were mostly clean and fresh. The plant and animal life was full of green grass and meadows and full of usually living and breathing animals and creatures. The degree of tasty food varied from delicious, to decent, to not very good. Start of Corruption However, that all changed when the village's former leader died of an unknown disease, and a huge financial crisis was created due to overvalued assets, the entire village began to panic over the decline of money, resources, and a leader to follow and keep things in check besides some guards and warriors. Anarchy began to start as people decided to fend for themselves and crime and bullies were free to do as they wished with very little authorities or rules telling them to do otherwise. Pollution started to form due to the many fires that plague the area, causing the sky and air to be mostly dark and bleak with very few sunshine to show and the plant and animal life to become withered and decaying, as well as most of the food. After that, the village was turned into an oppressive, cruel, and corrupted place and was deemed one of the worst place to live at the time. Ominous' Parents Before they were abusive and neglectful towards their only son, they were once a happy couple who didn’t live in Shallow Valley at the time. Smoky got a promotion and was transferred to Shallow Valley after working so hard at work at the same time Ashen was pregnant and giving birth. They were very excited about their newborn baby. Then, once they got to Shallow Valley, they realized how oppressive, depressing, and humid it is and the new job they had didn’t pay that much. That didn’t bring them down and they had to make due with all of the money they had. They made lots of preparations for their newborn, including making a playroom for their baby to play in, but after they've given birth to him, they realized that by using up most, if not all, of their money for their child, they've been put into poverty and a mostly poor state and became more and more miserable like everyone else in the area. As a result, they were so blinded by their anger and frustration that they decided to take it out on their only son due to thinking he's the reason for all their misery and pain. They become very abusive to him due to their new and intense hatred of him, and neglectful to him due to having to work a lot in order to make up for their mostly poor state. This gave Grey the life he had before he became Ominous. Aftermath Years after that, the village was able to find a new leader and went back to its decent and normal form. It then became a large town where people lived more advanced times and was filled with loads of happy people again. Significant Populations *Ominous *Ashen the Panther *Smoky the Panther * Notable Areas Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Evil Category:Work In Progress